Future and Present
by Canada Dakota Faith Haswari
Summary: Present time is the case that you don't go on and see what happened but you hear about it.Main thing is the future.This is a sucky story to me that I wrote.Do know that the things about the kids are part of the story and I might make more to this!


**Emily kept her baby at 15 in this and her name is Heather Madison but goes by Madison or is 15 years old and is like Emily in is a single mom dating Aaron Hotchner and her best friends are Penelope Garcia and Jennifer Jareau.**

Emily groans as she listens to this tall,brown haired male talk about everything she hates, "Interesting,"she said as she forces a smile.

"Well I am trying to get a law passed,"the male said

"I will be right back,"Emily said as she glides to her mother who turns.

"What are you doing?I thought he was hitting it off?"Elizabeth asks

"Trying to get out of here in one piece,"Emily said, "Without you people telling me to join this group of old people,"

Elizabeth raises a brow,"Old?"

"Yes mom,old,"Emily said before she realized what she had said,"not that your old,"

"Yeah,thanks for that one,I am a grandmother already Emily,I am old,"Elizabeth said simply,"so how is Madison?"

"Alright,she hates dresses as me,"Emily said as she takes a sip of her red wine and was hoping this night would be over soon,_I can't handle these people much longer.I would rather be working than this,_she thought to herself as her phone rings and she picks up,"Prentiss,"

"Emily we have a case,"Hotch's voice on the other line said

"Thank god,"Emily said

"Excuse me?"Hotch asks

"I have a reason to leave my mother's dinner party without telling her that it is boring as hell,"Emily said

"Oh well I will see you soon,"Hotch hung up

"Oh Emily,come here and meet Josh,"Elizabeth said

Emily moves to her mother,"As much as I wish to stay I have to work,have fun mother,"she walks out fast before she could be pulled back goes to work and sits down with a headache.

"Woah,"JJ said as she comes in,"mother?"she asks as she sits down

"Yes,I hate going to those dinner parties,"Emily said

"Then why not just say you can't come?"Reid asks

"Because my mother was already at my front door when she called me and told me I was coming with her,"Emily explains.

Hotch comes in and stops,"Mother?"

"Yes,"Emily said with a groan

"Anyway the case,all the victems are blonde,have green eyes and were pregnant,early pregnancy but still,"JJ said,"all had been held with their capture for more then seven months and seem to have given birth soon before being ate healthy for the most part and seemed to be getting what they needed for the baby to serve but they did not keep the mothers to long after they gave birth."

The case was easier then we all thought,the man who did this had a wife that could not have kids so they took up killing and what seemed to work out well in the dated Hotch until May 21 of the year 2014 and became married the next had three more kids besides Faith Hotchner was the last born,then came Anthony James Hotchner who is the middle child of Emily's and Hotch's but not the middle child of just the first child they had together was Caitlyn Maria that you know what happened with Emily and Hotch why not tell you about the rest of the BAU team.

JJ and Reid became married in had six children together and everyone thought they would never stop but they Hope Reid is the oldest and goes by next born is Spencer Kenneth Reid,then Jasmine Lynn Reid,then Adam Jonathon Reid,and the last child born to them was little Canada Ann was after Reid's mother that died that year before Canada was born.(In this Reid's mother's name is Ann)

Garcia was unable to have kids but seemed to have adopted a child from China named Nital and was happy with her married Morgan,who did not mind that she was unable to give him kids of his own,he was just happy to have a child in the house even if it was not his by DNA.

Well what happened to Emily's mother?Well she died before the wedding of Hotch and Emily from lung cancer but lived it up until she could not one knows how Elizabeth he

* * *

**this is what ended up happening to the kids**

Anna Faith Hotchner-team cheerleader-works as a teacher at a local school-15 years younger then Jack

Anthony James Hotchner-team leader-BAU team leader of a team like his father-16 years younger then Jack

Jack Kevin Hotchner-team helper-he works as team leader for a different team like his father-is 15 years older then Anna Faith Hotchner

Caitlyn Maria Hotchner-team care giver-she does a lot of babysitting for people at the BAU who has to work and what not-18 years younger then Jack

Heather Madison Prentiss-dead-died on her 18th birthday

* * *

Emily Hope Reid-she did not take up being anything to the team in fact she became an artist-9 years older then Canada

Spencer Kenneth Reid-second member of Jack's team-7 years older then Canada

Jasmine Lynn Reid-a director of shows or movies-4 years older then Canada

Adam Jonathon Reid-second member of Anthony's team-2 years older then Canada

Canada Ann Reid-a model and actress-Youngest 9 years younger then Emily

* * *

Nital Marie Morgan-tech annalist for Jack's and Anthony's team-since she has no sisters or brothers she is the same age as Emily Hope Reid

* * *

**Well I added in what happened to the kids since I said the team had kids of their was killed in a drunk driving accident,she was not the one drunk driving.I figured that this sucks but do tell me of what you think of this whole thing,yes the story is short and then it gives you information on what happened to the kids but I just figured it would be better then leaving you all to not know what all happened.**

**~Jennifer~ **


End file.
